Quédate con nosotros
by Altair-san
Summary: Rogue se percata que Yukino sale del baile de celebración por la culminación de los grandes juegos mágicos ¿A donde irá? ¿Que conversación llegaran a tener? Dentro de todo esto él le pedirá algo muy importante ¿Yukino aceptará? / One-shot


Luego del alboroto por la pelea entre gremios para ver quien se quedaba con Yukino todo volvió a la normalidad, o al menos eso esperamos. El baile seguía, el ambiente se llenaba de alegría y color, se podía observar esa energía característica de Fairy Tail ¿Y cómo no? Después de todo ganaron los grandes juegos mágicos.

Pero lejos de todo eso nadie se percataba que una maga celestial se apartaba del palacio, excepto un joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada monótona quien decidió seguirla disimuladamente para no llamar mucho la atención de sus compañeros, sin embargo en el transcurso ocurrió un pequeño percance:

\- ¿Rogue? – dijo un exceed cuya voz era reconocible.

\- Frosh… - murmuró.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Solo voy a buscar a Yukino.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Frosh puede ir? – preguntó con entusiasmo.

\- Shh... Baja la voz – le advirtió el joven Cheney – estaré bien solo, no te preocupes, si Sting pregunta por mí solo dile que fui a pasear fuera del palacio ¿sí?

El exceed se mostró deprimido ante la negación de su amo y no respondía a la pregunta que este le hizo. Rogue sonrió un poco y acarició su cabeza:

\- Cuento contigo Frosh.

Al escuchar eso el exceed volvió a sonreír.

\- ¡Frosh se encargará de todo!

El pelinegro siguió su camino hasta que finalmente salió del palacio. La música era casi inaudible, más que todo se escuchaba el ruido de los grillos y se podían observar unas que otras luciérnagas.

"Ahora…" pensó mirando su extenso alrededor "¿A dónde fuiste Yukino?"

Decidió buscar primero en el jardín, era el lugar más cercano para comenzar. La pregunta era:

¿Por qué hacía todo esto?

Un sentimiento de culpa quizá, no podía sacar de su cabeza aquella vez que el maestro de sabertooth humilló a Yukino delante de todo el gremio obligándola a que se despojara de sus pertenencias, como le hervía la sangre en esos momentos y lo peor es que no hizo nada para impedirlo, estaba seguro que muy en el fondo Sting sentía lo mismo, pero estaba cegado y al igual que él no se atrevió a defender a la maga estelar.

También se hallaba inseguro en esos instantes en que los demás gremios le pedían a Yukino unírseles ¿Quién no querría a aquella joven? Estaba dispuesta a dar el cien por ciento en cada cosa que le pidiesen, era muy hábil, inteligente, obediente, hermosa…

"¿Hm…?" abrió sus orbes ligeramente al cruzar esa palabra por su mente "¿Hermosa?"

No podía negar que lo era, sin embargo le era difícil creer que pensara todas esas cosas de la maga; se preguntaba qué pensaría Yukino de él ¿Estaría resentida con él? ¿No le dirigiría la palabra, ni siquiera la mirada? Tan solo pensar en eso lo ponía realmente fatal.

\- ¿Rogue-sama?

De repente ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con aquella voz que lo llamaba. Pudo ver a una chica sentada junto a la pileta del jardín, se trataba de Yukino.

\- Yukino… - su búsqueda no tomó mucho tiempo como había pensado.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí Rogue-sama? – Le preguntó preocupada - ¿Ya se va?

\- No, no es eso – respondió a la vez que se acercaba – Te vi salir del palacio y me pareció extraño.

\- No tuvo que molestarse en salir solo para buscarme, estoy bien – sonrió, acción que de cierta forma tranquilizó más al joven.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, claro… - se colocó un poco a la izquierda para dejar que él se sentara - ¿Cómo están Sting-sama y los demás?

\- Se encuentran bien, a ellos les gusta más ese ambiente que a mí – contestó dándole una vista al palacio.

\- Pienso igual - rió un poco - no es por el ambiente en mi caso, sino por usar estos vestidos que me hacen sentir incomoda.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Te queda muy bien.

Yukino se sorprendió tanto como Rogue luego de analizar sus palabras, ella se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada, en ese instante él supo que arruinó la conversación:

\- Yu… Yukino… - balbuceaba mientras esperaba que por arte de magia las palabras llegaran a su mente para que solucionaran todo – Yo…

\- No sabía que Rogue-sama pensara de esa forma… - se abrazó a si misma por lo más incómoda que se sentía.

\- Espera… no lo dije bien… - suspiró intentando calmarse primero – Lo que quise decir es que cualquier cosa que te pongas siempre te quedará bien.

La chica de ojos café inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo muy dudosa, nunca le habían dicho algo como eso:

\- Lo siento… no sé cómo responder a un cumplido – lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión apenada.

\- Descuida… - le mostró una leve sonrisa – no es necesario que lo hagas.

Ella observó el traje de su compañero detalladamente y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa:

\- Esto… creo que Rogue-sama se ve atractivo esta noche – le dijo haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera.

\- Mmm… - desvió la mirada para que no viera su expresión – gracias…

Yukino volvió a reír haciendo que el mago sonriera nuevamente:

\- Me agrada pasar el tiempo con usted.

\- ¿Hm? – Murmuró - ¿Eso quiere decir que no me odias?

\- ¿Qué? No, no, yo no lo odio – se negó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Tampoco a los demás? Ya sabes, Sting, Rufus, Orga…

\- Claro que no – negaba con su cabeza - ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

\- Bueno… pues… aquella vez que el maestro te expulsó del gremio… nosotros no hicimos nada…

\- Yo no podría guardarles rencor – marcó sus cejas con tristeza – es más, desde aquel incidente he decidido volverme más fuerte.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí – Le respondió dirigiendo su vista al cielo nocturno – Puedes sacar algo bueno de las cosas malas que te suceden en ocasiones, quiero seguir creciendo como maga-

El joven Cheney sonrió entrecerrando sus orbes, era reconfortante oír a Yukino hablar de esa forma.

\- Yukino… quiero pedirte un favor, aunque no estoy en el derecho de pedirte algo como esto…

\- ¿Qué cosa Rogue-sama? – se veía curiosa.

\- Quédate con nosotros.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Vuelve a nuestro gremio, Yukino – respondió esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte, aunque la verdad en el fondo no la culparía por negarse.

\- Rogue-sama… - dijo ella en voz baja.

\- Al menos te pido que lo pienses, todos en el gremio te queremos de vuelta, te echamos mucho de menos…

\- No tengo que pensarlo… Yo quiero tener a mis compañeros a mi lado.

\- ¿Eso significa…?

\- Quiero volver a Sabertooth – Sonrió dulcemente – ¡Quiero contar siempre con el apoyo de ustedes!

Ella se mostraba muy segura en su decisión y no había duda que la emoción que mostraba era sincera, él por su parte se alegró de la misma forma y ni que decir de Sting y los demás cuando se enterasen de la noticia:

\- Prometemos que esta vez cuidaremos bien de ti, Yukino.

\- Y yo cuidare de ustedes, Rogue-sama.

Este se puso de pie y le tendió la mano con una pequeña sonrisa:

\- ¿Qué te parece si les damos la noticia? – Yukino lo observó por un momento y asintió gustosa tomando su mano.

\- Claro, pero evitemos que los otros gremios escuchen o sino habrá una pelea nuevamente – rió.

\- Si, tienes razón.

\- Estoy muy feliz por volver a Sabertooth.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, siempre fuiste parte de él – añadió.

La maga celestial quedó conmovida por las palabras de su compañero, es cierto, su corazón solo pertenecía a aquel gremio que la vio crecer y lo seguirá haciendo a partir de ahora.

\- Gracias Rogue-sama.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, Yukino – musitó.


End file.
